legend of the wolves
by KingdomsWolf510
Summary: a war has be raging on between catchers and wolves for years. the wolves have been blamed for what the eaters did and the wolves can no longer howl. adventure,romance,gore and shocking ravels. this is a cross between TV-shows. eaters are dogs who eat dogs,wolves and humans catchers hunt wolves and blame the wolves for everything wolves don't eat dogs,humans and other wolves
1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Deep in the forest a herd of deer are grazing in a small clearing unaware they are being watched. Hiding in the bushes near by a wolf is waiting for the right moment to strike. The wolf readies its self when a hawks screech rings out over the land the grazing deer look up and dart for the trees. The wolf runs out and jumps at one but misses, with a sigh the wolf sits with an annoyed look

"What is it Sliver Tip"? As the hawk lands behind the wolf

"Sorry to interrupt the hunt Allison, it's a message form lord fang he wants everyone to gather at the Great City" Allison turned to Sliver Tip with a surprised look

"What do you mean by "everyone?" What is going on?" Shaking his head and readying himself for flight. "I don't know but I must go I have a lot more wolves to find". Before he was fully in the air Allison called him back down.

"On your flight here did you see any human eaters along the way?" Silver shook his head and then he disappeared over the trees "Looks like I'm on my own" Allison turns and runs in the direction of the Great City. She ran for a few hours, half way down a little trail, something snarled and growled. Listening carefully she followed it to its source in a small clearing three shadowy figures started forming. Snaking closer she saw it was three dogs, one bigger than the others. Sniffing the air Allison realized the biggest one was Tobey and the other two where human eaters.

"We are going to tear you apart" snarled one human eater, Tobey laughed

"You're going to kill me? That is really funny even if its two against one I'll kill the two of you".

"Let's make it a fair fight then" Tobey lifted his head to see Allison walk from the trees and around the human eaters. Returned his gaze to the others.

"I see Silver found you too. What do you say to a little fun here with this human eaters"?

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU PEPARE TO DIE"! The Human Eaters launched at Tobey and Allison but they didn't stand a chance. Allison and Tobey evade all their attacks and landed every one of their own. Few minutes after the fight began more human eaters showed up and surrounded Tobey and Allison the fight stopped and a Human Eater stepped forward

"I'm Mark the leader of this pack and you are trespassing in our territory" Mark looked like a German shepherd just taller. Mark called his son to stand next to him. "I want you to teach these bastards a lesson, rip their heads off".

Allison and Tobey looked at each other then started laughing, Mark growled and gave the signal for his son to attack. Allison and Tobey just stood still then without even moving they pinned him. Allison sank her fangs into his upper shoulder, Tobey sake his fangs into his lower back they picked him up like that and stared at Mark.

"FATHER HELP ME"!

" Take another step forward and we tear him in half" came Tobey's voice muffled but still clear, Tobey pulled in one direction and Allison in the other not hard but enough to make a point.

Mark just stared and lifted his front leg "FATHER HEL…" his sons words died out, as Allison and Tobey pulled again, as his son watched with fear in his eyes as his father took a step forward. Allison and Tobey pulled hard and the sound flesh tearing filled the air as blood and intestines poured out, Marks son was in half. Tobey throw the half he had away, Marks pack turned tail and ran for the tree line. Mark just stared and then turned to run but suddenly was on the ground. Allison thrown her half at him. "Never let us catch you again" Tobey snarled through clenched fangs.

Mark ran into the woods, Allison walked to a nearby river to wash the blood from her muzzle.

"I can't stand it when they think they rule the forest" Tobey snarled as he washed his muzzle in the river. Some fish swam passed and he fixed his gaze on the fish.

"I know but we need to get a move on because Blaze knows where we are and if we are late we won't hear the end of it". His gaze still on the fish "How the hell did he even become second in command anyway, he always pissed me off!"

"I know but what are we to do, he thinks he is high and mighty, (with an evil grin) he is just a bitch". Tobey ready to strike "Want something to eat before we head out"?

"Sure". Tobey threw Allison a fish then caught one for himself after they ate they ran for three nights and on the fourth day arrived at the outskirts of the Great City. Allison and Tobey looked at each other and shook their heads and in a puff of smoke they turned into warriors. (When wolves do this they walk like humans but are still wolves.) Keeping very quiet they made their way to the secret entrance to the Great City. When they arrived at the door Allison knocked and a eye slot to the door opened. A pair of green white eyes looked at Allison and Tobey for a split second. The door flew open and a voice followed

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Tobey and Allison entered and the door closed behind them.

"We have been keeping those brainless human Eaters in their place." Tobey swung his arm around Ren's shoulder.

"So what is the meeting about?" Ren shock his head "Beats me." Then Ren started to laugh and Tobey and Allison were confused as to why. Trying to get his laughter under control "You guys are going to love this, Star the whore was caught lying down for an Eater!" Unable to keep his laughter down Ren cracked up again and Allison and Tobey laughed along too.

And as if on cue, Blaze came up the little hallway. "What is so goddamn funny!" he snarled. Tobey, Allison and Ren just kept laughing; Blaze then bared his fangs "How dare you not answer me!" Allison stopped laughing and a low growl emanated from her throat as she stepped closer to Blaze.

"Watch who you bare your fangs at!" Allison glared at Blaze.

"HOW DARE YOU GROWL AT ME, YOU UNGREATFUL MUTT, I SHOULD…!" "Piss off Blaze; you won't do anything you never do." The two wolves took another step closer to each other ready to fight.

"Not again."

Looking over Blaze's shoulder Allison saw that it was Crimson Moon glaring at them. Pushing Blaze out of the way "Don't you have somewhere to be Blaze."

"How dare you push me, you…" Blaze began to snarl.

"You will keep your muzzle shut, you will say nothing about Crimson!" Allison snarled through closed fangs. Both wolves glared at each other ready to tear each other's throats out. Crimson walked over to Allison and swung her arm around her shoulder. "We have to go to the meeting, don't waste your time with this ungrateful mutt."

Crimson laughed and pulled Allison to walk with her and with a grin on her face Crimson looked back at blaze "I'm a great fighter and you're a bigger bitch then anyone in the whole world."

Before Blaze could say anything Crimson and Allison were out of sight. Crimson and Allison walked toward where the meeting was being held. With a grin Allison poked Crimson in the arm "I didn't need help, I can handle him on my own, I'm not a pup."

Crimson swung her arm around Allison's shoulders again and with a big grin "You always need my help and you are a pup." Allison huffed and hung her head.

"Oh what, did I make the pup mad?" Crimson laughed, "There there we will get deer meat after the meeting." Crimson patted Allison's back. They walked a few more minutes and arrived at Hall for the meeting. There were wolves from all over, wolves from Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western packs. Allison and Crimson walked around asking if anyone knew why Lord Fang was holding a meeting, but no one knew why in fact every wolf was asking the same question.

"Crimson, Allison!"

Allison and Crimson turn to see Tiger heading their way. As soon as he stopped in front of them a frown formed on his face as he looked at Allison. Allison looked away from him "I'm going to see if I can find Fire Paw". With that she walked away. Tiger hung his head, all he wanted to do was leave the meeting now and forget the pain in his heart but he never gets it to ease and it grew ever time he saw Allison.

"I need to end this pain before it ends me, Crimson, I don't know what to do any more. I've tried everything." Tiger hung his head even more and his ears flat against his head. Crimson felt really bad for Tiger, she knew what really happened because she listened to him unlike Allison.

"It's not you Tiger. It's just you know Allison is stubborn and she lives in the past too much, even if she won't admit it." Crimson put a hand on Tiger's shoulder and gave him a smile, "I can try to talk to her and get her to talk to you. Don't go and do something stupid cause even if it looks like she doesn't want you around it will destroy her."


	2. ch1 p5-9

'Thanks crimson" Tiger gave a smile.

He knew Crimson would help but the pain in his heart made it hard to even go out and do a mission. Tiger still wished he stayed in bed but he had to come to the meeting, he let out a sigh as the sound of a staff tapping the ground filled the Hall. All wolves feel silent and looked toward the stage to where Lord Fang was standing.

"I know you all are wondering why I've called this meeting. I only wish I had good news to tell but it looks like the Hunters are going to team up with the Eaters. This means the fighting between us and the Eaters has just advanced and we must prepare for a full scale war."

"WHAT!? The Hunters already have more improved weapons and keep getting more. There are wolves dying every week and pups being killed!" Multiple wolves were shouting.

"What are we to do? It's hard enough as it is! Plus we can't even hunt as much anymore. This is not fair we did nothing and we are the ones being killed!" More and more were adding their complaints. Lord Fang knew what they were saying was true but he could not change the way the humans think or history between them. He looked around the room and saw that some wolves had fear in their eyes and others anger then he saw two wolves walk to the front of the hall and stand in front of the stage.

"Everyone quiet and listen! Yes it's hard and this only makes it harder but what about the wolves that gave their lives to keep the Great City safe. Don't let their deaths be in vain. We are wolves!" Allison shouted, disappointed that so many wanted to give up, but she knew it was fear, tiredness and wanting it to all end. Even she was tired of the fighting and wished to just relax in the sunlight without having to worry about someone or something to try to kill her. Fire Paw was standing next to her and he looked around as the others stopped shouting and looked to Lord Fang to continue. Then from the back of the hall a voice rang out, but the voice stuck out to Allison the most because she knew it was Tiger.

"Allison is right! You know that she is. We have come so far and fought so hard so why should we start to roll over to the Hunters and Eaters now! Let's show them that we will never give up no matter what, let's win this war once and for all and be able to howl and fill the air with songs once more!"

All the wolves in the Hall shouted ready for a fight and ready to end the war. Lord Fang looked at all the wolves and smiled, happy to see the fear gone and replaced with courage. He tapped his staff and waited for the hall to fall silent "Let us end this war and never live in fear again! Now go get some rest. We will start with new plans in two moons."

All the wolves bowed to him and he bowed back and left the stage. The wolves left heading to the little town of theirs to see family or just to head home. Allison did nether and instead walked in the direction of a little clearing where one tree stood in the middle. Crimson ran to catch up to her and walked alongside her friend who seemed to be deep in thought.

With a sigh she questioned "Why do you push him away? You know he still loves you and I get the feeling that you still care for him as well." Crimson poked Allison's arm hoping that she was listening to her. When Allison gave no signs that she was listening Crimson stepped in front of her. Allison sighed and shook her head. "Why should I, he had his chance and he blew it. I don't want to deal with him any"

"Stop acting like a pup and just listen to him for once and you might be surprised what he says! You say I don't want him around anymore!" When are you going to stop lying to yourself? Crimson was almost shouting. Allison looked down at the ground she knew Crimson was right but at the same time she was scared to know what Tiger will say. A pain started to fill her chest one that never goes away comes back stronger with every thought on him. Still looking at the ground Allison felt tears threating to stream down her face. She pushed Crimson to the side and ran past. Crimson ran after her to the edge of the clearing. With a sigh she walked to the tree where Allison was sitting. Looking down at her friend, Crimson could see the pain she was in.

"Allison, I'm your friend. In fact we are like sisters. I'm not trying to hurt you but maybe you should give him a chance to speak. Don't be mad at me, I'm going to head to Meekgo's bar for a drink and something to eat if you want to join me you know where I'll be."

Allison just looked at the ground then turned her head as she watch Crimson walk away. Then a she smiled, stood and ran after Crimson. When she caught up Allison poked Crimsons arm "You said that you will get me deer meat after the meeting."

"Oh did I?" Crimson said as she put on her best confused look "I don't remember saying that or are you just looking for a way to cause trouble? Why do pups always go looking for trouble?" Crimson asked as she looked toward the sky.

Allison huffed and glared at Crimson "I'm not a pup, if anyone is a pup it's you since you always call me one and I don't go looking for trouble." Crimson laughed "You are too and you never go 'looking' for trouble 'never'. I mean you always seem to just somehow find it on accident." Allison and Crimson both laughed and talked the whole way to Meekgo's bar. There were a few wolves at the small bar but Crimson and Allison found two seats up at the bar.

Meekgo was serving a wolf at the end of the bar when he turned and saw Crimson and Allison. He came over and leaned on the table in front of them "I heard what is happening, it's hard to believe. So is it the usual?" Both wolves shook their heads yes and Meekgo disappeared into the back. A second later he came back with their drinks. He then looked around the bar and everyone had their drinks and food so he leaned on the table again to talk to Allison and Crimson.

"So Meekgo, are you going to help in the lines or stay here to help when we start the new plans?" Crimson asked and then took a sip of her drink. Before Meekgo could answer the door to the bar swung open and four wolves shouting and throwing punches at each other came flying in. The four wolves had the same brown fur but one had a scar down his muzzle. Every wolf in the bar rolled their eyes as the four wolves walked past to the bar. Allison in the middle of taking a drink when a hand smacked down right next to her.

"Hey, hey! You're in my seat there little girl." All four wolves laughed as every other wolf watched what was going on. Some muttered "you stupid fool". Crimson watched out of the corner of her eye to make sure Allison wasn't going to try and fight. Allison just rolled her eyes and went to take another sip of her drink when the wolf with the scar came up and thought it a good idea to lean in and say "Did you hear my brother? You are in our seats. Move or be moved."

Allison finished her drink in one gulp and without looking she swung a punch hitting the wolf right in the face sending him flying a good few feet back. The whole bar was silent as the other three wolves threatened to beat up Allison but once those words left their mouths all the wolves in the bar stood and a low growl filled the room. Crimson stared the four down. "You will do no such thing, for if you do every wolf in this bar is going to jump you so you might want to think twice, if you know how to." The four wolves looked around and had fear in their eyes and didn't even take a second look they ran out the door as fast as they could. The Bar filled with laughter as soon as the four wolves vanished through the door and everyone went back to what they were talking about or eating.

With a grin "Those four have been trouble since they got here but they are still pups" Meekgo said as he poured Crimson another drink. Crimson laughed but her attention turned to Allison who seemed to be lost in space. A poke to her arm brought her back from her thoughts. Meekgo titled his head with a questionable look at Allison. Crimson put a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was ok?

"I'm fine just tired." Allison put a gold coin on the table "Thanks, I'm going to go home." Crimson and Meekgo said "bye" but both watched Allison leave with a worried look. Allison started walking to her house which is like a den but with a door, bathroom, kitchen and a bed. Thoughts about the war ran through her head and what would happen to Tiger and the pain in her crest grew. She shook her head trying to get her thoughts to leave her alone as she arrived at her door. As soon as she got in she went straight to bed. Allison was woken by shouts outside she quickly got dressed and ran for the door. Outside wolves where running towards the hospital she followed the crowd but when she got to the hospital there was a huge crowd.

Allison pushed her way to the front and what came into view was horrible there was huge amounts of blood soaking the ground and wolves sitting all over with blood pouring out of wounds. Some of the worst wolves looked like they were being held together by their armor. Wolves that worked at the hospital rushed in and out. Allison walked up to a wolf that had his hand clamped on a gash on his arm. Kneeling down Allison took the cloth the wolf had and clamped her hands on the wound. Within minutes her hands where covered in blood and blood kept pouring out of the wound.

"What happened?" Allison asked trying to keep the wolf awake. "W…we..were.. ..on…" the wolf tried to speak but almost toppled over from blood loss.

"Stop don't push yourself"

Allison was worried for the wolf but also scared because a wolf pack never came back this beaten. Just before she could quiet her thoughts one of the wolves that was being held together by armor toppled to the ground. "Fire Paw quickly help him!" Fire paw ran to the fallen wolf. Allison watched as Fire Paw checked him over but he just looked at her and shook his head. All the wolves fell silent. Fear ran through everyone. No one made a noise. Fear and pain ran through their hearts. No one could howl in honor of the one that fell. Lord Fang came running up and when he saw the fallen wolf he felt the same fear the others felt. Lord Fang walked up to the fallen wolf and knelt down. He pulled the helmet off the wolf's head.

He stared at the wolf and bowed his head "You have fought hard to keep your home safe, as you watch from the heavens lend us your strength so we can put an end to the war."

Normally the wolves would howl but the fear of giving their home away was too great, but how their hearts ached they all knew once the war was over they could throw their heads back and let it all out. They watched silently waiting for Lord Fang to speak. Finally stood and faced them.

"Did he have a family?"

"No.." the wolf Allison was tending to, spoke "He lost his wife and son in the blood lands…" the wolf tried to speak but he coughed up blood every few words.

"Don't push yourself you are losing too much blood." Allison tightened her grip on the cloth "Quickly, get them to the hospital!"

The rest of the wolves were brought to the hospital. The hospital workers ran around helping the sick, injured and ones from the battle field. Allison spent the day running around helping as much as she could. She was about to go in the back when she heard her name being called out.

"Allison, Allison!"

"What is it Crimson?"

Crimson stopped in front of Allison panting "It's Tiger! His pack was put on the front lines, they are leaving tonight!"

Allison didn't know what to say. The images from the morning ran through her head but it was Tiger lying lifeless on the ground. She walked outside with Crimson and saw that the sun was just about to set.

"What do you want to do?" Crimson asked but Allison didn't answer she just took off towards the entrance to the city. Crimson followed her, at the entrance they hid in a tree and a few minutes' later Tiger's pack was heading out. They disappeared into the shadows of the night. Tiger jumped from tree limb to tree limb but stopped he looked over his shoulder and looked at the tree where Allison and Crimson were hiding. He just took a quick look then took off.

"He knew we were here didn't he?"

Allison just shook her head "Maybe."

They left the tree and headed to their homes but Allison just laid in bed staring at the ceiling she let out a sigh and got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Hey don't put that on my breakfast!"

"I thought you liked deer blood."

Images of her and Tiger played in her head. A small smile formed on her lips as she let the memory play.

"I do but not on my breakfast now put the bottle down or I will drool all overs yours." He grabbed her plate.

"You won't dare!"

"Try me."

"I already have." She shot back with a grin, Tiger just stared and then shook his head and laughed. "Ok, ok just put the bottle down and come have breakfast."

He put the plate down and turned to face the counter to eat. Allison put the bottle down and walked around the counter and sat next to him. They ate quickly and it was Tiger that broke the silence.

"Be careful while you are on watch tonight."

"I'm always careful and I'm one of the best fighters and…"

"So am I, but there are times that the enemy lands a hit, please be careful." He asked again as he nuzzled his head against hers, she smiled and nuzzled him back.

"Ok I will."

They spent that day walking around town and relaxing in a field, in afternoon Allison left with her pack for watch. The next day Tiger was talking to Fire Paw when Crimson walked up.

"They are coming back, they should be here soon lets go wait by the entrance and greet them."

A few minutes went by when word came that they have returned. But the sight that greeted everyone was beaten wolves. Tiger ran up looking for Allison, she was the last one to walk in. She was holding her stomach, her white fur was red with blood.

"What's wrong!?"

"Take me to the hospital." Allison spoke weakly, causing more blood to pour from her wound. Tiger helped her to the hospital as fast and careful as he could. When Allison was all wrapped up they found out that she was lucky, if her wound was an inch or two deeper she would be holding more than blood back. Tiger helped her back to their home he got her to her bed to lay down.

"What happened? Who did this to you? You are lucky it wasn't worse and …"

"I'm fine, please calm down and can I tell you what happened tomorrow I'm tired and in pain."

"Ok, sorry. I'm just worried." Allison gave him a smile and Tiger lied down next to her. Allison gave him a small lick to his muzzle and snuggled up next to him. Tiger watched her sleep for a little and gave her a small lick back and nuzzled his head into hers "love you" and he then fell fast asleep.

The memory stopped and Allison was sitting in the shower. The hot water gone cold and she just didn't want to get up. She got herself to stand, turned the shower off, dried herself and went to bed. Standing next to the bed she saw an image of Tiger past out on the bed. Allison laid on the bed and curled into a ball. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed him and wished for his warmth next to her. Allison stared at the wall and fell asleep.


End file.
